


Not His Family

by NinaFujisaki



Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [10]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Age Swap, Age Swap AU, Angst, Drake's just a child, Gen, Gosalyn's doing her best, Some Humor, Tension, gen swap au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 16:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30024282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaFujisaki/pseuds/NinaFujisaki
Summary: Drake just wants to find his Grandpa. So does Gosalyn. But trying to do that while also protecting a child's harder than one could think.She has to put her foot down.Drake doesn't accept that well.
Relationships: Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard, Drake Mallard & Gosalyn Mallard & Launchpad McQuack
Series: Gen Swap AU - one-shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822207
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Not His Family

**Author's Note:**

> My fanfic of number 30 (in general) and 20 (of Ducktales) before the finale. I noticed I hadn't posted anything with Gosalyn and Drake so here it is ^-^

Once again, the Ratcatcher was parker on its place in the middle of the hideout.

“Woo-oo!!” Drake cheered; his completely soaked hoodie, face and clothes apparently doing nothing to ease his hype. He turned to Quiverwing. “That was awesome! We’re getting closer, I can feel it.”

The heroine, by other hand, didn’t look as excited. Her expression was clearly tired as she got off the motorcycle, taking off her hood to twist her loose ponytail better.

“I honestly thought that being punched repeatedly by a giant water fist would be more refreshing,” Gosalyn hummed, then twisting the hood with a sigh before turning to Drake and Launchpad. “You two get some rest. I have some things to take care of.”

“What you mean is ‘ok everyone, change your clothes ‘cause you’re going back out there’!” Drake corrected, untying his seatbelt and jumping off the motorcycle.

Launchpad blinked, “You guys have other clothes?”

“Come on!” The little boy hushed, breaking in front of Quiverwing. “Chop-chop, the clock won’t stop, my Grandpa isn’t getting any less missing,” and started running again.

“I’m doing everything I can, kid,” Gosalyn defended, although sounding apologetic.

That didn’t seem to matter for Drake, who replied bitterly “Yeah? Well, it’s not enough,” Opening a locker, he grabbed some tools from there and kept running. “C.O.S.M.O., find us another super villain!”

Gosalyn was fast to catch some equipments from the locker that Drake left loose before they fell, “C.O.S.M.O., do not answer that!”

**“Don’t tell me what to do!”** was the only answer from the computer; to which of them, that was unclear.

What matter was there was no search running when Drake halted again in front of the giant screen. He raised a hand, ready to grab one of Quiverwing’s arrows from the panel, when the weapon was taken by the woman herself.

Drake ignored the frown on her face, “C’mon, hero. Hero up!” He jumped and took the arrow from her hand.

That was the last drop for Gosalyn.

Fenton’s face suddenly showed up on C.O.S.M.O.’s screen, “Hey, it this a bad time?”

“One second, buddy,” She asked nicely, her frown and hands on her hips only returning when she turned back to Drake. “Now listen here, young man,”

“‘ _Young man’?!”_ The boy took a step behind.

“If you’ll be fighting crime under _my_ roof and using _my_ arrows, you’ll have to play by _my_ rules,” Gosalyn grabbed the arrow back from him. “And if you refuse to listen then you’re staying here untill this is all over!”

Drake wasn’t able to answer back right then, a twinge in his heart turning little by little into anger. How dare Quiverwing talk to him like that?! She didn’t have any right to! She wasn’t-!

“You can’t make me!! You are _not. My. Mom!!”_

Not waiting one second, Drake turned around and stormed out to the second floor. For Gosalyn, the only option left was to sit in front of the computer with a tired... and hurt sigh.


End file.
